leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Starter Pokémon/Manga/Pokémon Adventures/List of Starter Pokémon
's first Pokémon was a Poliwag he had since his childhood, which has evolved into a . His "starter Pokémon" was a Bulbasaur given to him by Professor Oak, which he nicknamed "Saur". He became a in his travels. * 's first Pokémon was a Scyther, now a , he took to the training with Chuck. His "starter Pokémon" was a given to him by his grandfather, which evolved twice into a . * 's first Pokémon was a Jigglypuff, now a , she received from the Masked Man. Her "starter Pokémon" was a Squirtle she stole from Professor Oak, which she nicknamed "Blasty". He later evolved into a . * 's first Pokémon was a Rattata that Red taught her to caught, which has evolved into a . Later, she borrowed Red's Pikachu, and after Red took him back, caught her "starter Pokémon", a female Pikachu for herself which she nicknamed "Chuchu". Like the Pikachu in , neither evolved. * 's first Pokémon was his Aipom, now an , that his mother gave him. He borrowed his "starter Pokémon", a Cyndaquil, from Professor Elm, and was later allowed to keep the Cyndaquil which he nicknamed "Exbo". He later becomes a alongside the other two Johto starter Pokémon. * 's first Pokémon was the Sneasel, now a , that gave to him as a child. He later stole his "starter Pokémon", a from Professor Elm, as well as the first Pokédex of Johto. His starter Pokémon evolved twice into a . * 's first Pokémon is officially her , although she acquired many wild Pokémon that lived as a family while she was in the wild. Chikorita later ran away from Professor Elm to go with her, and became her "starter Pokémon" nicknamed "Megaree". He became a midway into their journey. , Kiki and Nana]] * 's first Pokémon were the Poochyena, Skitty and Ralts that he received from his father, all of them having evolved into , and respectively. Later, he got his "starter Pokémon" from Professor Birch; a Mudkip which he nicknamed "Mumu". He evolved into a from the battles he underwent. * 's first Pokémon was the Aron, now an her father gave her. Later, he gave her her "starter Pokémon", a Torchic, which she nicknamed "Chic". She has since evolved twice under her Trainer's care into a . * When arrived in the , he had no Pokémon on hand. Then he challenged the using only rental Pokémon, nearly at the end of the challenge, he noticed something suspicious about a so he decided to steal him from the facility and kept him afterwards, it is later is revealed that the Sceptile was supposed to be his in the first place, making him his "starter Pokémon". He evolved from his stage in the wild, after evolving once in Wally's care. Except Sceptile, his first Pokémon he captured were Sudowoodo and Dusclops. * 's first was his , and later he received his "starter Pokémon", a Turtwig from Platinum because of a misunderstanding. He has since evolved to alongside the others. * 's first was his Chatot, and later he received his "starter Pokémon", a Chimchar from Platinum. The Chimchar has since evolved twice into an . * 's first Pokémon was her Ponyta, now a Rapidash, and later she received her "starter Pokémon", a Piplup from Professor Rowan. She has since become an under her care. * started with a Rufflet that he captured with the help of a wild Munna he had befriended, and later acquired his "starter Pokémon", a Tepig from Professor Juniper which later evolved into an . Initially he was nicknamed "Tep", but the nickname was changed to "Nite" and eventually "Bo", making Black the only main character so far to change his Pokémon's nickname. * 's first Pokémon was a Tepig named Gigi. She later acquires her "starter Pokémon", a , which later evolved into a . This Servine, which White nicknamed "Amanda", was with N until Gigi decided to leave White to follow N. It was later revealed that Amanda was a Snivy that was going to be given out to new Trainers by Professor Cedric Juniper, but was liberated by N. Except Gigi and Amanda, her first Pokémon she captured was Deerling. * 's first known Pokémon is a , given to him by the International Police Headquarters so he would have a partner Pokémon. * 's first known Pokémon is a Foongus, given to her by Team Plasma's Anthea and Concordia, who allowed Whitley to pick the Pokémon she felt closest to. * 's first known Pokémon is a Kangaskhan. He later got a Chespin, nicknamed "Marisso", as his "starter Pokémon" after he accepted him as a member of his team. He has since become a under his care. * 's first known Pokémon is a Fletchling. She later got a Froakie, nicknamed "Croaky", as her "starter Pokémon" after she accepted him as a member of her team. He has since become a under her care. * 's first known Pokémon is an Alolan Meowth. He is immediately shown as well with a named as his "starter Pokémon" that he got from Professor Kukui. He has since become a . * 's first Pokémon is unknown, as she caught a , , and around the same time. She is later given a as her "starter Pokémon" from Professor Kukui. He has since become a